superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ren
Opening Titles * "The Ren & Stimpy Show" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Vanessa Coffey * Producers: Jim Ballantine, Christine Danzo, John Kricfalusi, Libby Simon * Associate Producer: Hal Waite Jr. * Co-Producer: Frank Saperstein * Supervising Director: Bob Camp * Story Editors: Will McRobb, Bob Camp * Writers: Elinor Blake, Vince Calandra, Jim Gomez, Ron Hauge, John Kricfalusi, Steve Mellor, Richard Pursel, Jim Smith, Vincent Waller, Bill Wray * Layout Supervisors: Steve Loter, Michael Kim, Ron Hughart, Vincent Waller, Jim Smith, Tom Owens, Chris Reccardi * Layout Artists: Charlie J. Bean, Ed D. Bell, Elinor Blake, Shavonne Cherry, Sherman Cohen, Stephen De Stefano, Mark Colangelo, Eddie Fitzgerald, Michael Fontanelli, J. Gomez-Garneau, Bonnie Griggs, Andy Kim, Jordon Reichek, C.M. Savino, Don Shank, David Sheldon, Leo Pinero, Thomas McGrath, Park Perry, C.T. Mitchell, Brian Sheesley, Joe Sibilski, Joy Silverio, Myoung Smith, Bob Staake, Billy Tucker, Carey J. Yost * Layout Assistants: Doug Lawrence, Gilbert Orrantia, Bill White * Art Direction: Jim Smith * Character Design: Jim Smith, Vincent Waller, Lynne Naylor, David Sheldon, Bob Camp, Cristi Lyon, Joy Silverio, John Kricfalusi, Chris Reccardi, Stacy Nichols, Chris Mitchell * Background Art Direction: Bill Y. Wray * Background Color Stylists: Bob Camp, Caren Scarpulla, Scott Wills, Cheri Pederson * Animation Directors: David Feiss, Ron Hughart, Bob Jaques, Jang Gil-Kim, Jamie Oliff, Greg Vanzo, David Marshall * Timing Directors: Ken Bruce, Ron Crown, Allen Foster, Kent Butterworth, Ron Hughart, Jeffrey DeGrandis, Dan Jeup, Donald Judge, Lloyd Mongol, Henry Porch, Norton Virgien, Tim Walker, Ron Zorman * Story Reel Timer: Mike Andrews * Timing Assistants: Helen Chough, Andrew Haug, Charles Keagle IV, Todd Jacobson * Lip Assignments: Ken Bruce, Allen Foster, Cathy Hedges, Kent Holaday, Donald Judge, William Houchins, Tim Walker * Starring ** Billy West as Ren & Stimpy ** John Kricfalusi as Ren * The Players: Jonathan Baron, Charlie Brissette, Bob Camp, Jack Carter, Cheryl Chase, Danny Cooksey, Randy Crenshaw, Stephen De Stefano, Melissa Fahn, Soleil Moon Frye, John Kricfalusi, Lesa O'Donovan, Gary Owens, Robin Pacheco, Harris Peet, Josette Prevost, Randy Quaid, Anthony Raspanti, Adam Ryan, Alan Young, Terry Wood and Billy West * Color Key Supervisor: Teale Reon Wang * Color Stylists: Catherine E. Simmonds, Daniel J. Harris * Model Painters: Shawn Ahn-Lee, Yvonne Provost-Cseko, Carmen Brooks * Lettering: Dante Ariola * Inking: Mimi Kwon * Background Painters: Richard Daskas, Glenn L. Barr Jr., Scott Wills, Victoria Jenson, Ramone Zibach * Background Design: Stephen De Stefano, Amil Mitev, Larry Murphy, Lynne Naylor, Chris Reccardi, Aaron Smith * Checking/Scene Planning: Karen Hansen, Jungja Kim-Wolf, Diana Le Bost, Maureen McCann, Robin Police, Jose Silverio, Pat Sito, Wes Smith, Janice Tolentino, Carla Washburn * Technical Director: David Koenigsberg * Assistant Directors: Myoung Smith, Todd Jacobsen * Special Effects: Dave Bossert * Production Managers: Myoung Smith, Marge Dean, Larry Smith * Production Coordinators: Alex Johns, Robin Police * Financial Services: Robert Cseko, Paul Dzilvelis, LeAnn Tice, Paula Fink, C.P.A. * Casting Coordinators: Heather Adams, Cheryl Chase * Story Coordinators: Keith Alin Lesser, Miranda Purves, Helen Chough * Studio Operations Manager: Scott Huml * Production Assistants: Alicia Reyes Alonzo, Orlando Ashley, Justin Conant, Kayleen Cougle, Jim Ezrine, Christopher Hink, Jennifer Le Follette, Ted Mathot, Cathie Lynne Lamm, Joseph Montague, Larry Murphy, Hillary Prescott, Nathania Seales, Kim Radford, Dianne Williams, Debra Zimbelman * Background Assistant: Aaron Smith * Director's Assistants: Mike Andrews, Richard Purcel, Doyle Smith, Joy Silverio * Supervising Editors: Scott Jeffress, Michael Bradley, Timothy Borquez * Sound Supervisor and Music Supervisor: Charlie Brissette * Post Production Sound Supervisor: Brian Mendelsohn * Post Production Supervisor: Heather Adams * Sound Editors: Mark J. Uribe, William Griggs, Shawn Patterson, Bradford Cox, Michael Geisler, Tom Jaeger, Michael A. Gallom, Timothy Mertens * Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, Brian Mendelsohn * Assistant Editor: Christopher Hink * Foley Artist: Debra O'Conner * Track Reader: Bradley Carow * Featuring the Music of: Associated Production Music, Capitol Production Music, Raymond Scott, Screamin' Lederhosen and Chris Reccardi * Animation Services: Carbunkle Cartoons, Lacewood Productions, Bonart Co., Fil-Cartoons, Inc., U.S. Animation, Rough Draft Korea, Toon-Us-In for Spümcø * Production Coordinator: Brent Kirnbauer * BG/Color Key Supervisor: Kim Radford * Layout Coordinator: Steve Kellener * Assistant to John Kricfalusi: Kayleen C. Cougle * Assistant to Libby Simon: Susan Lee Johnson * Music Coordinator: Henry Porch * Production Assistants: Grace Collins, Stephanie Rabinowtz, Cheryl Chase, Jenny Cohl, Sara Halliburton, Alionso Angel * "Ren & Stimpy" Created by: John Kricfalusi * Executive in Charge of Production for Nickelodeon: Mary Harrington Ren & Stimpy Wrap - Around Segments * Written by: Doug Petrie * Produced by: Lu Olkowski For Nickelodeon Video * Production Management Coordinator: Heather Raskin * Production Assistant: Elizabeth Hummer * Executive Producer for Nickelodeon Video: Karen Katz Closing Logos * Spümcø · The Danes Call it "Quality" * Games Animations Nickelodeon Copyright * Nickelodeon Video * © 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995 Nickelodeon · All Rights Reserved * Nickelodeon, its related titles and characters, are all trademarks of MTV Networks, a division of Viacom International Inc. Category:Spümcø Category:Games Animation Category:Nickelodeon Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show Category:MTV Networks Category:Viacom International